


Je m'appelle Saori Kido

by Iris-Ardell (arc_en_ciel67)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_en_ciel67/pseuds/Iris-Ardell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou comment cette petite fille gâtée et capricieuse est devenue Athéna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je m'appelle Saori Kido

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TITRE :** Je m'appelle Saori Kido

**AUTEUR :** Iris-Ardell

**DISCLAIMER :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**JE M'APPELLE SAORI KIDO**

Je m'appelle Saori Kido. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je croyais que le monde entier tournait autour de moi. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents mais mon grand-père m'entourait de tout son amour. Les nourrices qu'il avait engagées me donnaient du mademoiselle. Jusqu'à Tatsumi, l'homme de main de mon grand-père, qui me traitait avec une déférence empreinte de respect. J'étais plus qu'une demoiselle, j'étais une princesse.

Et la princesse avait son lot d'esclaves. La Fondation Graad qu'avait créée mon grand-père, le grand Mitsumasa Kido, avait recueilli une centaine d'orphelins. Pour une raison obscure je les voyais pratiquer des exercices physiques et s'adonner à un entrainement intensif. J'ignorais qui ils étaient, tout comme je ne savais rien du parcours qui les avait amenés là. Tout ce dont j'avais conscience, c'était qu'ils étaient sans parents alors que j'étais la petite-fille d'un grand homme, sage et puissant.

Naturellement, j'en profitais. Je me souviens de mon jeu préféré, faire semblant d'être à cheval en me juchant sur le dos d'un de ces garçons. Je me rappelle de ce jour où j'ai désigné l'un de ces enfants, un dénommé Seiya, pour me servir de monture. Or, il refusa tout net de se mettre à mon service. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris. Comment, ce petit orphelin de rien du tout osait me défier ? Comment était-ce possible ? N'étais-je pas la princesse Saori Kido et lui n'était-il pas qu'un petit vaurien ? Finalement ce fut un autre garçon, Jabu, qui se proposa de lui-même pour faire le cheval. J'étais ravie, enfin je pouvais m'amuser.

C'est alors que, d'une voiture noire, sortit mon grand-père. Dès que je le vis je me précipitais vers lui en riant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras avec toute son affection. Au lieu de cela, il me dit de me retourner. Joyeuse, je fis volte-face et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me surprit et effaça mon sourire. Entouré des autres enfants, Jabu, mon fidèle destrier, souffrait de ses genoux écorchés. Mon grand-père prit alors la parole, d'un ton grave que je ne lui connaissais pas lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi. Ses mots sont gravés en moi encore aujourd'hui. Il me recommanda de ne pas être trop dure avec les petits orphelins parce qu'un destin encore plus tragique m'attendait... Sur le moment, évidemment, je ne compris pas. Comment mon avenir pouvait-il être autre chose que radieux ? Néanmoins, n'ayant pas le cœur mauvais, je fus impressionnée par les blessures de Jabu et plus encore par son courage : pas un seul instant il ne se plaignit, alors même que les autres lui témoignaient leur soutien.

Puis Jabu, Seiya, eux tous, furent envoyés dans des camps d'entrainement au quatre coins du monde. Pour apparemment ramener des armures de Bronze qui feraient d'eux des Chevaliers. Cela je le sus plus tard, ce fut mon grand-père qui me l'apprit sur son lit de mort. Il me fit jurer aussi de faire s'affronter ces nouveaux Saints pour l'obtention de l'amure d'Or du Sagittaire, le bien le plus précieux que possédait Mitsumasa Kido. Effondrée, je promis, je jurai. Il en serait fait selon sa volonté. Puis il s'éteignit, me laissant désemparée et seule.

Seule ? Pas tout à fait. Le fidèle Tatsumi était toujours là, à mes côtés, comme il l'avait été pour mon grand-père. Son attitude envers moi trahissait un respect encore plus profond, si c'était possible. Plus que jamais j'étais l _a princesse_.

Puis vint le moment où rentrèrent les garçons, du moins ceux qui avaient réussi et obtenu leurs armures. Jabu vint tout naturellement se placer à mon service, désormais il était Chevalier de la Licorne. Encore un cheval...

Conformément au souhait de Mitsumasa Kido, j'organisai un grand tournoi où devaient s'affronter les Saints fraîchement nommés. La suite, vous la connaissez. Ikki du Phénix, les Chevaliers Noirs, Docrates, les Chevaliers des Abysses... Tous avides de s'emparer de l'armure d'Or du Sagittaire. Tous envoyés par ce lieu mystérieux appelé le Sanctuaire. Sanctuaire dominé par le Grand Pope, chef suprême de la Chevalerie.

Très vite, j'en vins à la conclusion que le Domaine Sacré était gangrené par le mal et dirigé par un être malfaisant : le Grand Pope. Mon grand-père avait à cœur des notions de courage, de valeur. Il souhaitait la paix sur Terre pour les gens de bonne volonté et pour cela il espérait beaucoup des petits orphelins devenus Saints. L'armure d'Or ne devait pas tomber entre les mains d'une âme corrompue. Pour la mémoire de Mitsumasa Kido, je me devais de la protéger, au besoin au prix de ma vie. La petite fille gâtée et capricieuse avait laissé la place à une adolescente désireuse de bien faire.

Et je croyais sincèrement qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand trésor que cette fameuse armure.

Jusqu'à ce jour où le nom d'Athéna fut évoqué. Nous étions dans les ruines du grand Colliséum, Tatsumi, les jeunes Chevaliers de Bronze et moi-même. A l'entente de ce nom, Athéna, une curieuse sensation prit place au creux de mon ventre. J'avais une impression étrange de familiarité, comme si ce nom me parlait au plus profond de moi. Je fus néanmoins surprise quand Tatsumi se tourna vers moi, me désignant ainsi comme la réincarnation de la déesse. Était-ce possible ? Étais-je vraiment cette divinité guerrière réputée également pour sa sagesse ? J'étais une princesse, certes, mais une déesse...

Pourtant, presque aussitôt, la sensation de familiarité se fit évidence. Je sentis une énergie s'éveiller en moi, une énergie incroyablement puissante, chaude et douce. Autour de moi, les garçons étaient stupéfaits mais ils ne pouvaient que constater que leurs cosmos se mettaient en résonance avec le mien. C'était comme si ma propre force appelait les leurs, les faisait croître et se renforcer. Plus de doute, j'étais Athéna.

Le Sanctuaire étant le domaine sacré de la déesse, je décidais d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec ce Grand Pope dont le règne n'était pas des plus légitimes. Par politesse je lui fit parvenir une lettre l'avisant de notre arrivée sous peu. Dans l'avion je m'interrogeais sur l'identité de cet homme dont l'image différait selon les témoignages. J'en vins à la conclusion que seul le signe des Gémeaux présentait une dualité. Était-ce là la clé ?

Et ce fut la douleur. Vive et précise comme un coup de poignard. Mon cœur... mon cœur transpercé... Je me sentis tomber et je devinais plus que je ne le vis Seiya qui me retenait. Les paroles de mon bien-aimé grand-père résonnèrent dans mon esprit. Mon destin risquait d'être encore plus dur que celui des petits orphelins. Sa prédiction s'était réalisée. A présent c'était à moi de souffrir, à moi de supporter sans me plaindre les aléas de la vie.

Et tandis que je gis, à demi consciente, je place tout mes espoirs en eux, mes infortunés petits camarades de jadis, eux mes fiers Chevaliers. J'ai confiance en eux, je sais qu'ils réussiront leur quête. Je n'ai pas peur.

Je m'appelle Saori Kido, et je suis Athéna.

 


End file.
